The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to personal computer systems which interface with legacy programs contained within a mainframe system.
Many companies today provide services and keep customer information in mainframe computer systems. In many instances, mainframe computer systems are faster at accessing and processing relatively large amounts of information in comparison to a network of personal computers. However, many mainframe systems have evolved over time to include various capabilities and presently are comprised of various legacy systems, each performing a specific function and having a discrete message structure and protocol for storing and retrieving information. For example, in the area of banking, there may exist a first legacy system for retaining account information, a second legacy system for retaining financial product information, a third legacy system for handling loans, and so on; each system having its own message structure and protocol for accessing and storing information. Such mainframe systems utilized an array of terminals which could be positioned at locations remote from the mainframe.
As is often the case, the mainframe systems do not share substantial information or resources. Therefore, for example, the legacy system responsible for handling loan collections may not have access to the legacy system responsible for handling customer investments. Therefore, a bank customer who is a couple days late for a payment on a car loan and who has also invested in a $100,000.00 CD through the bank, may receive a telephone call from a collections agent about the loan because the collections agent did not have access to the customer's investment information. Therefore, the bank may unnecessarily risk angering and losing a valuable customer. With access to all of a customer's information, a bank would be better able to serve and retain that customer.
With the advent of personal computers, it has become possible to provide access for a personal computer, or a personal computer network, to a mainframe through a modem. Such a personal computer or computer network carries software capable of activating the associated modem, calling a host computer at a predetermined number, and by communicating with that host computer, requesting and transmitting certain types of data, such as account information, or sending commands, such as those associated with the transfer of funds from one bank account to another.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that enables a personal computer or computer network to interface with a wide variety of legacy systems in a variety of settings. For example, such a system preferably is sufficiently flexible to be used by a customer at a remote kiosk, at a branch office of the bank, or at a telemarketing location. There is also a need for a system that facilitates the sharing of information and resources between the legacy systems.